


Zayn Malik: Bad Boy On The Run

by FullOfSpite64



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Zayn Malik, Bro I wrote this years ago, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, I hate 1D, I hate one direction, I wrote this out of spite, Might rewrite with much better quality simply because i can, Serial Killers, Smut, Snowed In, dream fic, i rushed the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOfSpite64/pseuds/FullOfSpite64
Summary: You were just a small town girl of the age of 18 living by yourself. You were just finishing up highschool when halfway through, someone decides to drop by.Based off of a dream I had forever ago.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. The New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me, then you know
> 
> I hate one direction.
> 
> Nothing against one direction, just not exactly my cup of tea.
> 
> This is purely based on a dream I had last night that I was going home on the bus and there was a police car taking Zayn Malik of all people to jail.
> 
> And after that there was a bunch of wolves fighting a bear but that's not the point.
> 
> Anyway, gonna be 6 chapters not counting this one. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> [SoAgain, hate one direction. But I have to admit, Zayn is one sexy mofo. I'm excluding his career. So no one direction. I might put in the other members in like as classmates or internet friends, but that's it. There isn't going to be a word goal, because this is only for fun and i just couldn't pass up the idea.]

You were just getting up for the last Monday before winter break hit. It was cold, and lonely. You lived just on the edge of a town, a large forest behind you.

Your parents lived some 4 days drive from you. So visiting was hard. You wouldn't be able to visit this break due to the record snowfall and storms that are said to be happening all break.

School didn't cancel, because hey! It's Alaska! They don't cancel school unless there's a volcano eruption! (I live there, and yes it's true).

You were somewhat relived, due to your parents always ignoring their middle child. You.

Before heading off to the bus stop you watched the news to make sure the roads aren't too icy. For some reason people think Alaskans live in igloos and ride polar bears. Oh yeah, let me just ride one of the two animals that see humans as food. Ridiculous.

(That is also true. I don't know why people think that).

There was a criminal report. Some guy named Zayn something was being transported to a jail up here due to him almost breaking out of his other prisons. They're doing it in hopes the cold might slow him down. He's apparently a serial killer.

Welp, nothing you have to worry about. (😐😓👿👼)

You get on the bus and sit in front, the main reason being that your friend Sally liked to sit up front during the mornings. Then she sits in the back in the afternoon.

Two bus stops later she gets on and sits across from you. She's only two years younger than you, so she'll be in school a little bit longer. She had long regular brown hair and soft green eyes.

"So did you hear? About that serial killer i mean. Oh my god, he was so hot. That's too bad." You shake your head at her. She was one of those types of girls who had a crush on people like Hannibal lector when they were younger.

She's weird, but you love her to bits.

"I hear he's going to be transported around here, in that one prison. You know, the oxen dregs prison." Ah yes, the oxen dregs prison. They say that some prisoners are put there during Alaska's winters because if you try to escape, you'll most likely freeze to death. Our bus passed by it every day.

"I wonder if we'll get to see him. I can't wait for tomorrow." You chuckle, her being her was just too cute and funny. If you were gay, you'd tap that for sure.

At lunch

"So what are your plans for break?" Sally's boyfriend Niall asked. He was cute, but not hot cute. You prefer darker hair.

"I'm doing unspecific things. Just some random stuff here and there." You answer. Niall and Sally were spending Christmas together.

"Oh, anyway, did you hear about that Zayn guy?" He asked. "Yeah, what about him?" You weren't really that interested. But this was one of your friends so whatever. "I heard he killed a whole apartment complex."

Meh, I've played video games with more violence. You thought. Everyone continued to chapter as your mind drifted elswhere.

The next day

You woke up once again. This last week of school wasn't so bad. All the teachers were having parties and watching movies. You turn on the news again only half listening.

On the bus ride past the prison there were a lot of police cars around the entrance. Your bus had to slowly inch past due to the roads slipperiness. A white truck, that kinda looked like an ambulance came by. It turn into the entrance showing the back. There was a round window showing the inside.

There a man that looked like he was in his early twenties sat in the back with black hair and stubble. He had his head down but lifted it. Brown eyes met (e/c). Sally was shaking you, but you didn't notice. The guy smiled and winked.

You shook your head and turned to Sally who was smiling.

You were exhausted after the school day. You were so tired in fact that you went to sleep.

You slept all through the day and night.

In the morning you woke up more groggy than usual. Despite that you got ready and turned on the news. There was a male reporter this time.

"The company responsible for the scam will face charges Friday. In other news, the convict Zayn Malik has escaped prison after being settled in just yesterday. All citizens are advised to lock everything up and stay inside. All schools will shut down until further notice. We will have an update for you momentarily. This has been the morning news, good morning".

Your eyes widened. Welp, good thing you didn't have to go to school tomorrow anyway. Staying home the rest of the break wouldn't kill you.

Or would it?


	2. Unwanted Houseguest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe I'm doing this. I hope some of you get a kick out of it. Oh and it's already been snowing. Winter break starts in December naturally. But it starts snowing late October early November. Just a little tip for ya.

You had gone back to bed after the news report. Though you couldn't get this nagging feeling that you forgot something.

Your eyes suddenly flew open and you sat up. You threw the covers off and dashed downstairs. Opening the cupboards and the fridge and even the pantry. You face palmed.

You forgot to go shopping.

You had a hefty amount of money saved up from previous PDF.

You sighed looking at the half loaf of bread, the single apple, and the case of beer one of your friends left over for some reason. You didn't drink and you never got around to getting rid of it. You were more of a soda person.

You gear up to travel in the blistering cold. You grab roughly 400 dollars and your keys. You owned a mini van. Not the most stylish car, but it got its job done.

After the trip to the store.

Despite the warning to stay inside, everybody was still roaming the streets. Why wouldn't they? Some people have very important jobs. They're not going to let some escaped convict tell them how to live their lives.

Your van was overflowing with groceries. You had to do two trips with your cart to get everything essential.

Bringing all the stuff inside was a chore. But you managed to get everything and thankfully it all fit. You were sweating inside your overly large coat.

Taking it off and hanging it up you realized you needed a shower. Before you could head upstairs you felt a blast of cold air. You turn a corner to see that your back door was wide open with a mess of snow coming in.

You took a broom and banished the offending white powder back outside before closing the door. That was weird, you could have sworn you locked it. Must have been the wind. (Now I know you may think that's not possible, but if you've ever been to Alaska during winter. You know that wind can carry a small child and push a grown man down. You know).

You head upstairs to the shower and take off all your sweaty, and now cold clothing off. The hot water cascaded down your body. Only problem is, you remembered to buy toilet paper, but you forgot to buy more shampoo and conditioner.

Damn, guess bar soap will have to do. You had washed your whole body, now you were just rinsing. You turn off the shower, but as you do so, you hear something.

Like class clinking together. You put on a towel and head downstairs. Halfway down you see someone in your fridge, head tilted back drinking one of those disgusting beers. You gasp a small bit, mistake on your part.

The guy turned his head only half his face shown to you. He opened one eye, still drinking.

It was that Zayn Malik serial killer guy.

You took no hesitation going to your room and locking your door. No one can yell at this story saying you should have run outside. First of all your wet, second of all it's literally freezing.

You would have called the police. But you left your phone in you coat. All you had in your room was your laptop, your iPad, and an old mp3. Nothing to alert the authorities. 😇

You felt a bang on the door behind you. He was trying to get in. You certainly couldn't hold him off in just a towel. The only logical thing right now would be to get dressed as quickly as possible and wait.

The banging stops followed by clicking sounds. He was most likely picking the lock. That's probably how he got in the back door. The doorknob turned.

You hold your breath waiting as the door opened slowly to reveal a very angry man. That same man walked dauntingly towards you with a kitchen knife. You were frozen with fear like a deer caught in headlights. But only for a moment as you dashed around him and tumbled down the stairs.

You were going to get your phone and run outside no matter how cold it was.

You had your phone, but turning around you came face to face with the serial killer. He had his knife by his side ready to plunge the metal object into your gut.

You thought fast and threw your phone across the room. He looked back to see what you had thrown. You took that second to push him away and run to your kitchen closet which you close and locked. This door couldn't be picked, so you were somewhat safe.

For now.

He was jiggling the handle cursing. You threw your phone, so you couldn't call anyone. No one ever visited, so these could quite literally become your last moments.

It sounded like he was pacing outside whispering to himself.

The closet itself had a small hanging light, boxes of cereal, jugs of Apple juice, the broom and mop, the trash can, and potatoes. It was hard to fit in, but safe nonetheless less.

If only you had a book.

There's an old cook book.

Do you wanna read that?

Cmon, it's a good read.

Granny edition.

No?

OK.

You waited for what seemed like hours. He was still out there, but not pacing anymore. He had stopped a while ago and slid down the door.

After another long while you could hear faint snoring. He had fallen asleep finally. But you were still trapped in the closet.

It's time for you to come out of the closet. (#sorrynotsorry).

You ease the door open, ever so slightly. He slit across the floor slowly. He was apparently a heavy sleeper if he didn't wake up to this. You would have expected a killer to be jumpy and always alert.

You only open it wide enough to squeeze out. You put a box of cereal down to prop the door so it didn't swing shut and make him wake up.

You head to where you threw your phone and found that you had broken it.

Well that's just great.

Nice going.

You face palm and wonder why you don't have a home phone. You have two options right now. Leave and get the authorities. Or try and bag this sucker yourself.

After much thinking, you make up a new plan, because the writer doesn't know what she's talking about.

You head to your room and barricade the door with your dresser and other things.

Now you just have to wait until he leaves.

If he ever leaves.

Just then your mouth is covered and your arms held at your sides.

"Hello love, you've caused me a great deal of trouble in the Pat 18 hours. But it's time you lay down and die like a good little rabbit." He whispers in your ear. The knife held in front of your face.

You've just sealed yourself in with a killer.

You were going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God dammit, I can't for the life of me spell rabbit right on my first try today. And another thing, he was hiding in your closet.


	3. When The Bell Breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my fluffy chaps. Wait. Have I ever had a fluff? OMG. It's just lemons. I AM A MONSTER.

Your eyes widen and you move back suddenly with great force jabbing your elbow into his ribs making him loosen his grip enough to let you go.

Despite your body type you were surprisingly strong. Strong enough to pull your entire dresser out of the way of your door. Despite your strength, you were kinda slow.

He blocked the door before you could even dash out.

"That's not very nice love. Why don't you just hold still so I can gut you properly, eh?" He waved his knife all offending like.

He lunged at you. You were at the end of your rope and out of ideas. You did the most surprising thing to deter him.

You kissed him.

He did stop, so maybe that was a good thing. Your hands crammed his face bringing it into yours. His lips were slightly chapped from the cold air, making them feel rough.

Through a crack in your eye you could see his wide and confuse ones.

He pushed away from you holding a hand against his mouth.

"W-what would you? Im trying to kill you right now. Why?" He seemed very confused and a little angry.

You didn't say anything, there was nothing too say. You had only meant to stop him from killing you. Nothing more. His life fell from his hands, clattering to the floor.

He was crying.

"Your supposed to let me kill you. Why couldn't you just let me have my fun. Why did you have to go and make things so complicated?" It's like this was a specific thing he didnt want to happen. Any other killer would have killed you anyway.

This guy was something else. Of course he was still a killer, but one that was afraid of affection? Weird. But maybe for the best.

He sat on your bed obviously wanting to be left alone. But you couldn't just leave him alone. Something was telling you to be you and comfort someone.

You approached ever so cautiously sitting beside him. He hiccuped as he cried. He looked frustrated. You lay a hand on his back and he flinched violently before wrapping his hands around your neck.

"I'll kill you." He seethed through clenched teeth. You coughed at the lack of air. You looked straight into his ease pleading.

Your hand went up to brush across his cheek. His grip faltered.

"Stop looking at me like that." He said. He said this several more times, but you wouldn't stop. His grip tightened. Saliva escaped your mouth.

Before your vision went black you later a hand over one of his.

Then everything went dark.

It was dark, but not quiet.

Sobs and banging was heard everywhere. Your throat felt hoarse. After a while you were able to open your eyes.

Looking to the foot of your bed you could see him. Cradling his head in his hands.

"Why can't I kill her?" He asked himself over and over.

You crawled towards him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. Your neck was most likely bruised. He turned his whole body towards you. He looked like he'd rather shy away from you.

You wouldn't let him and hugged him from the front this time wrapping your arms all the way around his torso. He flinched violently again. This time hesitantly hugging back. lt felt nice, despite the fact he wanted to kill you.

"Why?" The question echoes again. Why did you do it? To distract him? Because you thought he needed it? Maybe.

But you didn't know. And neither did he.

"Why indeed. I just don't know." You say to him. It's not like you like him or anything. The man was trying to kill you, but he did seem like the kind of guy who finds love a foreign feeling.

You pull back and look at him. He didn't look at you in the eyes. He seemed to be distracting himself with your lips. Before you could think anything else he kissed you.

You were surprised at first before you gave into it. It was only your second ever kiss. And in one day too.

Neither of you were very good at it. You pulled away gasping for air. His head fell to one of your shoulders.

He held you closer to him. Almost to the point he was crushing you. He whispered in your ear.

"You seem to be forgetting your in the presence of a killer rabbit". He licked your ear making you shiver. You didn't know which was worse. That or a wet Willie.

"My name is (Y/N)." (Personally I find that an ironic sentence).

"Pardon? I though I said your name was rabbit." He growled in your ear. You decided to be bold, you were probably going to die anyway. "Yeah? Well it's not."

He chuckled darkly. "You seem very confident for someone who's about to die." You look around spotting a beer bottle.

Something clicked in your mind. He had pursued you after he drank. Then he was emotional when he didn't. Now he was violent again and there's a bottle on the ground. You had read somewhere that psycho killers often had multiple personalities. Perhaps his violent personality, the one that kills, is triggered by alcohol.

"Oh yeah, well why aren't I dead yet? Huh?" He hesitated. This made you curious. You were trying to wiggle out of his grasp but he forced you to stop moving. "I wouldn't do that love. Think about what position your in."

Currently you were straddling his lap. The friction was most likely-...oh my. You flushed embarrassed. He chuckled again. "Not that I wouldn't mind ravaging you, but you really like me off."

How rude. He produced a knife seemingly out of nowhere. "Now, I'll give you the choice. Where should I cut?"

He dragged the tip of the blade over your skin unfortunately brining out your inner masochist. Dragging over your things made you whimper in unwanted pleasure.

You felt a sort of pressure in between your legs, but it wasn't from you. "Hearing sounds like that just makes me want to fuck you until you can't do anything." Bit down on your neck soliciting a moan.

You slap a hand over your own mouth beyond embarrassed. He brought the blade up the column of your spine making you shift your legs.

He kissed you passionately stealing what little breath you had. He disposed of the knife somewhere and felt you up your sides. He was a lot better at kissing than his more emotional side. He moved your legs so they were now wrapped around his waist.

He fondled one of your breasts making you jump with surprise. He was being oddly gentle despite his violent tendencies. Could this be another personality brought forth by arousal. Or maybe it's just the same one but being nice.

You pull away for air, breathing hard at his treatment. "Who are you really?" You breathed out. He stopped giving you a blank expression. He got closer to your ear and whispered.


	4. What Do You Really Want?

You had been living with the killer for about a week now. By some stroke of luck he decided not to kill you.

Though he would go out with light your knowledge and come back with a fair amount of blood on him. After a while it became more arousing than gross to you.

You blame the internet for developing these weird fetishes.

For some reason he really likes your cooking. You honestly think your skills are mediocre at best.

You still watched the news now and then, they always say the killer is at large. You wonder how far out he goes just to kill someone. And also how he can go out in the blistering cold with only a pair of pants and no shirt.

He says he doesn't like to ruin his shirts.

You were washing the dishes one day when he came in and propped himself on the wall with his arms crossed and his gaze directed elswhere.

"So what do you do for Christmas if you live alone?" He asked out of the blue. Christmas was a good week away. "Well, the weather got bad, and I couldn't go to my parents this year so I guess it'll just be another day for me. With the exception of you of course."

You thought for a moment before asking him "so I've been wondering, why do you kill in the first place?" He went silent. He probably wasn't going to answer.

"I kill, because I have to." He then walked off. Strange. How does one have to kill. Is someone blackmailing him? Is it one of his personalities?

So far you've seen 4 of them. Emotional, violent, normal, and brooding. Brooding doesn't talk much and just stares at you with a hard expression like he's contemplating what he should do with you. Normal is just him, well they're all him but normal is just normal him. Violent likes to grab you in inappropriate places. You let him because refusing ends up in a mark, mainly from his knife. Emotional just likes to cuddle.

Out of all these, violence comes out the most. He seems to have taken a liking to you. An unhealthy one if you ask me. He sometimes holds a knife against your throat without actually cutting. Most times when your watching TV. Your immune to it now.

You would have thought that he would have cleared out your fridge of that beer finally. But somehow it keeps replenishing itself.

You also found the cuffs he escaped from prison in. You're not sure why he keeps them. Maybe he's just smart enough not to leave any evidence behind.

You also wondered why you allowed this. Any sane person would have gone to the authorities by now. Then again if you did that there's no telling what he would do to you.

He slept in your bed. Forbidding you to sleep anywhere but with him. You didn't know why.

He had been out for hours, you were surprised he didn't get frost bite with all the time he spent in the snow. Violence was always the one to come home if it wasn't brooding. Brooding came in quietly while violence came in laughing stumbling towards you. He never touched you while he was bloody though.

There was one time that he cut your cheek after slapping his hand away when he gripped you. He didn't mean to cut that deep but what looked like a slow moving red waterfall cascaded down your cheek. His eyes widened before he ran away and locked himself in the kitchen closet. That was just weird to you.

It didn't hurt that bad despite how deep it was. You just treated the wound which hurt more than when it was inflicted. Now you have a patch on your face that he stares at every time he talks to you.

It scabbed over in a few days, with you airing it out ever so often. The scar didn't look unsightly, you thought it kinda made you badass looking. Violent Zayn doesn't hold a knife that close to you anymore. Was he guilty? You would have told him he didn't need to be sorry but was afraid he would think it's an OK thing to do to you.

You didn't think about all the people he kills. That was just depressing.

It was getting late.

He finally came back but this time with a gash on his arm. You rushed to his side and dragged him upstairs to the bathroom. You sat him down proper against the tub. You hadn't ever done stitching so you sewed two placed bringing the skin together then cleaning and wrapping the wound.

He didn't even flinch. You see that only his arms and torso are covered in blood so you grab a wash cloth and start to while him down starting with his arms, then his back. You got to his torso seeing his 6 pack not too defined but still prominent.

You went to his face to see that his eyes were closed. Blood splattered around every part. You start washing that too. In that moment you wonder what he would look like under a blacklight and quietly giggle as you finish up.

You stand up only to be pulled down and fall into his lap. Your back made contact with his still slightly wet stomach. He wrapped his good arm around you, his hand over your heart while he laid his forehead on the back to your neck.

After a few moments you felt the side of his head Macke contact with the left side under your shoulder blade.

"Your heartbeat sounds nice." You didn't know if you should take that as a compliment. "I'd hate if it...stopped." this made you blush, but this time not of embarrassment.

"Come on, let's go to bed." It was late anyway, and you both needed sleep. You lifted him up and held his good hand when walking to your room.

Laying down he pulled you to him. His head laying over your heart because apparently he liked the sound. His bad arm laid on top of you, while the other was under you keeping you close. This would have felt romantic if this wasn't a killer.

And if the hand from his bad arm wasn't over your breast making it weird.

Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations. On what? I don't know, but good job. And your welcome.


	5. Won't You Try For Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, lemon time. Some time. Maybe I just found out my mom likes Zayn. Traitor. Thank God she doesn't read fanfics.

It had been another week since the accident. Christmas had already passed meaning you had another 3 weeks until school started again.

He was able to move his arm without it tearing open. The crude stitching you did wasn't too bad. I mean it healed enough at least.

Now he insists on following you everywhere around the house.

When you go to your desk to do stuff on your computer he makes you sit in his lap instead of the actual chair. He cuddles constantly. Not that has a bad thing, but it makes him kinda clingy.

He sits in the bathroom while your in the shower. Speaking of which, that's what's happening right now and it's kinda creepy.

Halfway through after rinsing your hair, you started on your body.  
(I'm a grown woman god dammit, what does writing shower scenes make me embarrassed)😵  
Before anything else you feel a pair of hands on you.

Moving up from your legs, your mouth was covered making you slightly thrash before realizing who it was. You would have told him off if he wasn't covering your mouth and the other fact that he was naked too.

He was bigger than you expected and half hard. You squeaked when he turned you around so you faced away from him. He grabbed the soap bar from your hands and started washing you himself. Taking his hand off your mouth he rubbed his hands in with the soap then bringing them to your sides and your stomach.

"Wh-what are you doing?" You asked breathlessly. You gave small gasped as he went all over your sweet spots. He got to your breasts and messages those. His member as now fully hard, visible between your legs.

He moved his hands slowly down your sides to your thighs. From the outside of them to the inside and up to your folds. Two of his fingers delved inside automatically attacking your clit. You legs shook as you moaned.

Suddenly, all feeling of him left. You stood there quivering on shaky legs unfinished. That bastard. When you turned around he wasn't there, and he had taken your last clean towel. Did he expect you to walk around naked?

Yes.

Yes he did.

You finished up in the bathroom and made your way to your room. Zayn had already seen you naked before, so you didn't see a problem with strutting your stuff.

Strangely he had left the house. You'd be lying if you said you weren't a little disappointed. What type of sick monster turns you on and leaves you that way? Zayn Malik, that's who.

It was still so bizarre how you felt no threat to his presence. In fact, you enjoy having him around. Even with all the gory details. Maybe it was all those horror movies you watched and games you played. At least he couldn't jump scare you.

Then again he didn't seem like the kind of guy to do that.

Later that night.

It was getting late and Zayn wasn't back. It dully crossed your mind that he had left for good, and for some reason that terrified you.

You had the urge to go out and look for him. What if they got him again?

You put on a loose jacket not thinking about the consiquences of going out in freezing temperatures. You grab a flashlight on your way out. (It gets dark for a really long time in the winter).

The streets were deserted of all life. Nothing but a snowy and frozen tundra among the streets.

Ice crystals danced in the wind in the light of your flashlight and the street lamps. If he left footprints, they couldn't be seen under the blanket of snow that covered the ground.

The wind almost blew you over as you made your way to the trees where the wind wouldn't be as harsh. Your hands started to feel numb. Rubbing them together was like rubbing ice.

You still walked not being able to think straight.

When suddenly things start growing dim. You check your flashlight finding that it was your own vision going dark.

You stumble to your knees with only the cold and him on your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. wasn't that fun?


	6. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, fo real this time. Sorry bout dat. Btw, Zayn may have a potty mouth in this. Only for a second tho.

You felt warm. Is this what it felt like to be dead?

No, there was also something crushing you. Or someone.

You slowly open your eyes to see a tattooed chest too close for comfort. You push on it only to be constricted harder.

You hear a constricted gasp. It was Zayn, you knew that. But he sounded like he was crying.

"Zay-"

"Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack? What the hell were you doing out there."

He buried one of his hands in your hair as he gave you a soul searing kiss as if it would be your last.

When he finally allowed you to breath, he looked deeply into you eyes.

"I've never not wanted someone to die. I don't want you to die. I love you too much, and that scares me".

He said this with no hesitation. And because he said it, it made you feel guilty for almost getting yourself killed.

You felt a tear fall down your cold cheek.

"Why?"

Was what you choked out. It honestly frustrated you how anyone could find interest in you in only a short amount of time.

Of course you have also found you love this man as well, but all things considered, he is still a killer.

You suddenly realize the temperature as if you were numb to it only seconds ago. You shivered almost violently.

Zayn saw this and despite being next to him, and under the blanket, you still felt the unbearable chill of winter.

"Love, I know a way to warm you up. But you need to trust me whole heartedly. I know you're probably not going to like it."

You didn't really catch what he said, you just felt and saw him move over you as he started to take of both of your clothes. Even you knew skin to skin contact was the fastest way for you to warm up. But Zayn had more plans than just laying together.

You didn't get to see his length, but you felt the objects size as it rested over your nether area. He brought the blanket over his head but under your chin, so all you saw was a lump move under the blanket.

He started slowly. His kisses were warm and slightly wet making you wince with shock as it made contact with your cold skin. He moved down your breasts taking each nipple in his mouth lathering them with his hot tongue.

His hands were placed on your knees the whole time, slightly squeezing hooking a finger under them making you squeak.

You slightly lost control of your breathing as he got to your stomach. It was sensitive in this environment. His hands slid up the inside of your thighs pushing your legs and using his fingers to pry your folds apart. He kissed just below your naval before there was a stillness. But only for a moment.

Your whole body jolted as his tongue flicked your exposed clit. You moaned lightly as your face started heating up. You covered your mouth as strangled breaths escaped in a panting manor. He was attacking the sensitive nub like a hungry animal.

Your thighs clenched on his head but didn't deter him from lapping at your opening. The was a pop of a cap you assumed was lube. You couldn't see, so you weren't completely sure.

"Z-zayn." You wined his name as his tongue delved into the cavern. Your hands flew up to your headboard, feeling the need to grab onto anything for purchase.

Your back arched and a moan ripped from your throat as you came right then. Zayn kept licking drinking in your juices.

He came up looking drunk but really it was just adoration.

"Your beautiful, you know that." You didn't have the energy to respond as he dove down to capture your lips. He opened your legs again to settle between them.

His member was hard and waiting at your entrance. You wiggled underneath him to tell him what you wanted.

"I won't make you beg love. At least not this time." He sad biting his lip as he slowly entered you. He didn't need to tell you that you were tight. You could see his face contort with self control not to just take you how he wanted then and there.

He buried his face in your neck as you came pelvis to pelvis. He was all the way inside you pulsating with the need to be pleasured. Your breath was labored as you became used to his size.

It didn't take long before you tested your hips making both of you cry out. He propped himself on his elbows then started moving. Slowly then gaming speed he found a rhythm for both of you.

You babbled nonsense as the pleasure overwhelmed you. Zayn grunted as he was consumed by the primal need to claim you as his. His thrusts became hard and erratic.

Your hands were around his neck and your legs were wrapped around his waist. He suddenly went up and pinned your back against the headboard and somehow was going faster.

The headboard rattled and banged against the wall with all the movement. Zayn took your lips to his absolutely registering them as he moved rapidly back and forth inside you.

His hands were now on your thighs digging his nails in the soft flesh there, now warm from the activity taking place.

Minutes passed by feeling like hours that would never end, you were almost crying from pleasure at this point. You've already cum 4 times.

Zayn grew inside you telling you he was about to explode. He licked your neck before hitting down making you cum one more time before he filled you up with his own seed.

A light sheen of sweat covered you both. He moved back still inside you as he lay down on top of you. He rolled over hooking his hands under your knees so you were still impaled on him when he was on his back.

You thought he was finished, but the roll of his hips under you told you he wanted more. He smirked up at you devilishly. You shivered. His member hardened inside you.

You hesitantly moved up and down despite how tired you were. His head lolled back as every now and again he would give a sharp thrust upwards to motivate you.

A string of drool dribbled down your chin as you found the will to move faster. Your moaning was elevated as you felt your orgasm coming.

You gave one last thrust impaling him in you as far as it could go as you both releases. You now leaked white and clear liquid.

You both fel asleep in each other's embrace happily satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more if you guys are interested.
> 
> I recently read a one direction fanfic just for kicks, and it was about Harry adopting a 10 year old, and he and the whole band fuck her. It was not a good time. I'm ashamed that was what I saw when looking at 1D fan products. Y'all are sick.


	7. Change of soul

It's been a few years since you made that promise that night.

You've finished school. After that winter with your new lover, you saw everyone, even your friends, very differently.

Like how easy it would be to kill them.

And that promise you made.

The promise to never let each other go.

No matter what.

Zayn has been good about how many he kills. Especially who he kills.

And every time he comes home bloodied with that hungry look in his eyes, he just becomes more and more irresistible.

You've taken quite a liking to having a killer boyfriend.

And being a killer yourself.

And you wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bottom line is you like it when he kills, and you wanted to try it for yourself. Bye now.
> 
> I hate that this was the first fic I ever completed. As you can probably tell I wasn't all that interested in actually giving it an ending. Just know that this was terrible, I regret it, and as much as I am willing to, sigh...
> 
> REWRITE IT...
> 
> Eh, I don't want to.
> 
> Not unless like a hundred people ask me to. I promise my writting has gotten a lot better.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, your going to stay inside like a good reader-chan and not get murdered. That is unless,
> 
> You forgot to stock up on food.
> 
> Mwahahaha.
> 
> Or firewood. Some places don't have heaters. It's weird.


End file.
